


Tuckered Out

by radkoko



Series: A Summer of Fun [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Digital Art, Fluff, Found Family, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka were nice enough to watch Boruto and Himawari while Naruto and Hinata took a night off. When Naruto and Hinata come back home they find a cute moment on their couch.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: A Summer of Fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Tuckered Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the KakaIru Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020  
> Week 3: Kidfic(art)

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a little story to go with this later...


End file.
